


Sh*t Talkin

by Elegant_Geek



Category: American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Green Day References, Guitars, Military, Punk, Punk Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek
Summary: A fun, short story of the three guys (Will, Johnny, and Tunny) doing what they do best. Shit talkin. Lighthearted without much of a plot. Enjoy!
Kudos: 4





	Sh*t Talkin

“Hey, hey Tunny.” Will says softly. 

“Mmm?” Tunny mutters, rising slightly off the sofa.

“You ever think we’re gonna get outta here? You know? Like, just running away?” 

“Will, ‘m sleeping.” He growls threateningly. 

“Dude. You’ve been laying there all fucking day.” Will rolls his eyes and tugs at Tunny’s blanket. He’s got a point. Tunny sits up slowly and feigns rubbing his eyes. 

“Come on, think about it. Like, let’s just leave. This place sucks!”

“Yeah, you know? I would like to.” Tunny says thoughtfully after a moment. He glances at a pamphlet resting face down on the ground. “I just don’t have the money.” Tunny smiles and flops back down on the couch. “Or the motivation.” 

“You don’t, but you know who does?” Tunny peeks out at Will from his blanket in amusement. “Johnny. Man, he needs it more than anyone.” 

“Fucking punk.” Tunny says this as soon as Johnny walks in. 

“You talkin’ shit about me?” Will laughs as Tunny buries his mortified face in the blanket.

“We wanna leave too man.” Will grins from ear to ear at Johnny. 

“One day, one day.” Johnny sighs looking past the two of them. 

“One day?! What kind of bullshit quitter talk is that?!” Johnny admires this newfound fire in his friend. “Dude! We gotta go soon. Y’know? Heather’s been drivin’ me nuts lately!” Will squeezes his arm in agitation. 

“That sounds like a you problem.” Tunny can’t help but sass from under the protection of his blanket and Will shoves him hard and continues.

“Man, what have we got here? I can’t believe I’m tellin’ YOU this!” He looks at Johnny in exasperation. 

“You’re so right.” Johnny scratches the side of his head mindlessly and looks at Tunny. “You comin’ too?”

“I mean, if you are, then sure I’ll go. Why not?” Tunny shrugs in indifference. Johnny narrows his eyes in suspicion. 

“The fuck is that supposed to mean? That’s not very certain.” Will also turns to watch Tunny curiously.

“I dunno, I… just really need to do something or find something. I need… purpose.” Will jumps up from the arm of the sofa and heads off into the kitchen. Tunny sits up again listening to him rummaging around in the fridge. Johnny pulls his acoustic guitar out of its black case. He strums it and Tunny glares in annoyance. Will comes back in with a six pack of beer. He raises an ice-cold can. 

“To another day of shit talkin!” He tosses a can to Tunny.

“To shit talking!” Tunny catches it with his legs easily. Will fake-hurls a can at Johnny causing him to stop playing and flinch. Johnny starts strumming his guitar again watching Will chug his can quickly to the energetic tune. Johnny speeds up the tempo to an annoying cadence.

“Y’all are wild.” Tunny shakes his head in disbelief.

“No, you’re just boring.” Will drops the empty can and smirks. Tunny grins right back.


End file.
